


we may fall in love (every time we open up our eyes)

by guitarist17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: Every time she opens her eyes, she falls a little deeper.or the one where they are disgustingly in love.





	we may fall in love (every time we open up our eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves,  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes or messed up orders in sentences as I'm not a native speaker (but I try).  
> I hope you will enjoy, and feel free to tell me if you do :)

The first things she notices are how unfamiliar the pillow under her head is and how the sheets around her do not feel right.

However, she does not have the time to panic because the next thing she registers is Clarke.

The girl is everywhere. She is the sweet coconut smell in the sheets, she is the body pressed against hers, she is the legs intertwined with her own and she is the delicate fingers tracing her forearm absent-mindedly.

Lexa is not used to be around people. Even less used to get comfortable with them within a few months of knowing each other. Yet she finds herself keeping her eyes closed, screwing them shut as much as she can. She is surprised by her own thoughts as she hopes Clarke will never notice she is awake and continue her caresses. Hopes that Clarke will stay cuddled against her and never leave.

A chuckles lets her know that she has failed her act.

"I know you're awake Lex," comes a raspy voice and Lexa can't help the tug on her lips but only respond with a low groan.

Another chuckle follows and this time the fingers leave her arm to pat her nose.

"You stayed."

Lexa is confused by the statement, and she only notices that she is frowning when the fingers strokes her forehead to make the wrinkle between her eyebrows disappear.

"Of course Clarke. You said you wanted me to," she whispers, clearing her throat afterwards to get rid of her morning voice.

"I know, but I didn't think you would really stay the night. I thought I would wake up and you would be gone."

"Oh," is all Lexa can murmur and she curses herself in her head, already thinking that she crossed a line in their friendship, that Clarke never wanted her to stay the night.

"No, oh God no, I didn't mean it like that," Clarke rushes as she snuggles closer, probably understanding the double meaning of her words. "It's just that with my story with Finn, I got used to people saying they'd always stay but still abandon me every time."

Lexa decides to open her eyes then. She is immediately drowning in the bluest lagoons, and her heart misses a beat at the sight of nostalgia and loneliness pooling in them.

"I won't leave you."

The lagoons soften at her words and Clarke leans her head to rest her forehead against Lexa's. Both girls close their eyes, enjoying the morning silence and the strengthened trust between them.

When Lexa leans back to open her eyes Clarke is already looking at her, the sparks of hope back in her blue eyes.

And just like that, Lexa falls.

****

"I don't understand why I have to endure this."

Clarke just laughs at her as she starts another episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians.

"I already told you, if you really are my friend you have to watch at least one season. It is required, I won't keep you around if you don't know your Kardashians," Clarke says, lifting Lexa's legs of the couch to sit before putting them back on her lap. "Plus, you actually love it."

"Keep thinking that," Lexa grumbles, eyes on the screen as another family drama begins.

It takes a few minutes for her to notice that Clarke has been drawing meaningless patterns on her legs, engrossed in whatever the sisters' new argument is about.

"If you keep doing that I will fall asleep," she warns but only gets a distracted nod as an answer.

And indeed, within a few minutes Lexa is dozing off to Clarke's fingers and voices in the background.

Lexa is however awaken when Clarke lifts her legs again, even though she seems to try really hard not to startle the brunette. So Lexa keeps her eyes shut, partially because she does not want to ruin the blonde's efforts, partially because she is really comfortable and does not want to move (despite her cold feet).

However, she listens to Clarke as she moves in her apartment. When she opens up an eye and realizes that Clarke is grabbing her shoes Lexa is quick to pretend that she is fast asleep again, not feeling the courage to get up and face the outside world.

The apartment is quiet for a bit and she wonders where Clarke might be when something warm is placed on her body. She keeps a smile from tugging her lips and a frown when something gets stuck to her forehead a few seconds later.

Confusion clouding her thoughts, Lexa manages to stay completely still until she hears the front door open and close. She immediately opens up her eyes an reaches for her forehead. Bringing her hand down she is greeted by a yellow sticky note.

_You are the worse at faking sleep. I'll be back soon with food, loser :)_

Her laugh breaks the silence in the apartment and she closes her eyes again, clutching the piece of paper against her heart under the blanket.

Her feet might be cold but her cheeks and stomach have never been warmer.

****

Her head is pounding.

The first thoughts coming through her head are dedicated to Raven, cursing her multiple times for making her drink too much the night before.

The next thoughts bless the smell of pancakes for making this morning more bearable.

Her bedroom door is kicked open and she groans loudly at the intruder.

"Don't bite me grumpy, I come bearing breakfast," comes a raspy voice that makes Lexa's headache fade miraculously. "Scoot over, you're not the only one with a major hangover."

Lexa rolls over and cracks her eyes open, the sight of Clarke balancing two plates of warm pancakes while slipping in her bed making her forget about her plan to murder Raven.

****

Why are there voices interrupting her dream?

"How long has it been?"

"An hour or something."

"Wow, isn't she supposed to be awake by now?"

"You know how she loves her sleep."

"Yeah, leave it to the commander to take every opportunity to take a nap."

"I think she is your biggest competition at this Raven."

Raven? She thinks she knows that name.

"Pff, like she could ever beat me."

"I'll admit, you can fall asleep anywhere. Just don't tell her I said that."

"Careful Clarky, I'm sure she can hear you."

Clarky? It rings a bell.

"Nah, I'll know when she's awake."

Oh right, Clarke. How could she not recognize her favorite voice?

"Because you're used to spending every nights with her?"

"Shut up."

"I'll let you know that I could have said 'because you're used to sleeping with her' but I didn't."

"Shut up Raven!"

"So... Wisdom teeth uh?"

"Yep."

"They took them all out?"

"Yep."

"Gross."

"Raven..."

"Does it mean I'm wiser than Lexa now? 'Cause I still have mine you know."

Lexa? Wait isn't Lexa her name? Maybe she should participate to the conversation.

"I guess we'll know that when she wak-"

"Clarke?"

"Holy fucking shit don't do that to me again-"

"Raven! You're gonna scare her."

"Sorry she just scared the shit out of me."

"Hey Lexa, I'm here."

"Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"Why can't I see you?"

As seconds go by she registers more and more of her surroundings, like the small laugh coming from her right that immediately gets interrupted.

"Ouch Clarke."

"You have to open your eyes to see me."

"But they are open."

"No, they are not sweetheart."

"Am I blind?" she panics, turning her head only to see black.

"No you're not. Raven stop laughing. You're not blind Lexa, you just have to open your eyes. Are you recording her?"

"I'm not recording anything," Lexa whines. "Why are you mad at me? I didn't record anything."

"Oh no, not you Lexa," a warm hand caresses her cheek and she leans into the touch. "I'm mad at Raven," she explains, her voice hardening. "Put that phone down."

"Come on Princess, this is gold. High Lexa? People are going to pay to see this."

"I'm high?" Lexa questions, eyes still closed.

"Hm, a little yeah. You got your wisdom teeth removed, so they drugged you for the surgery," Clarke tells her calmly. "But it will be over soon don't worry."

"I am blind and high?"

"You're not blind baby."

"I'm a baby?"

"Oh my God, it just keeps getting better and better!"

"I swear to God Raven. "

"Clarke? I'm a blind baby." Lexa states, feeling herself smile proudly when a loud laugh echoes next to her. "Right?"

"Raven don't encourage her. You're not blind Lexa, you just have to open your eyes."

"How do I do that?"

"You just... open your eyelashes?"

"You don't sound sure. Maybe you're blind too."

"No... Just," Lexa feels a light brush on her eyes and two hands rest against her cheeks. "Open up."

"Magic word?"

"Open your eyes please?"

Apparently the word is magic because it only takes a second and Lexa is blinking rapidly to get used to the light in the room.

"There they are, those beautiful green eyes."

Lexa looks around to see Raven in the back of the room with the biggest grin on her face and her phone in hand, multiple foreign tubes attached to her arm, as well as the most beautiful eyes looking right back at her and a timid smile on pink lips.

"How are you feeling?" Clarke wonders lowly, her hands now keeping one of Lexa's between them.

" Good. You were right, I'm not blind," Lexa grins.

"I'm always right," the blonde shrugs, but Lexa does not get the playful joke.

"Yes you are."

Clarke's eyes widen a bit and she turns toward Raven.

"Tell me you got that?"

"You'll have to pay like everyone else if you want that video," the brunette winks. "So, do you want to tell something to your audience commander?"

"What audience?" Lexa asks distractedly, toying with the tube of her drip.

"Just say something to the world," Raven says, knowing that Lexa is too high to question it.

"Oh, okay," Lexa lifts her eyes, apparently gathering her thoughts before addressing the world. "What should I say?" she asks after a few seconds, her eyes finding Clarke's, not noticing the love pooling there.

"I don't know, just don't lie to the world," the blond chuckles at Raven's antics.

"Truthful," Lexa murmurs, eyes closed to help her concentrate "Truth...Oh I know!"

"Okay, then say it to the camera," Raven says, moving closer to her high friend who obeys dutifully.

"Clarke is the most gorgeous woman to ever walk this planet. Inside and out."

She does not understand yet why Clarke blushes at the comment, or why her blush deepens when Lexa murmurs a single word at the sight.

"Beautiful."

*

"Delete that Raven."

"Never Commander."

"Don't call me that."

"Or what? You're going to run and ask your girlfriend to beat me up?"

"She's not... Fuck you."

****

Lexa does not remember falling asleep next to someone.

"You really have to stop sneaking in my apartment," she whispers, failing to sound annoyed.

"Is it sneaking if you gave me a key?"

She does not bother to hide the smile that stretches her lips at the low raspy voice that has accompanied her mornings for almost a year now.

"Biggest mistake of my life."

The body against hers snuggles closer and she lets out a content sigh as she adjusts her body without a second thought to welcome the other woman in her arms.

"Don't be mean, it's too early."

"If you wanted to sleep in you shouldn't have come here."

"I know early bird, but I sleep better next to you."

"Cheesy."

The only response she gets is a puff of air against her neck as Clarke chuckles lightly and a small kiss on her throat.

"Good morning."

Lexa inhales deeply, letting the voice settle in her bones before turning around to face the body next to her. Opening her eyes she sees what has become her every morning first sight: messy hair, rosy cheeks with pillow marks, a timid smile and blue, blue eyes so bright and filled with many emotions.

"Good morning Clarke."

"Kiss me."

Lexa's heart jumps in her throat.

Within seconds her thoughts go all over the place. Did she hear right? Is she dreaming? Is Clarke sleep talking? Is this happening? Is Raven hidden somewhere to film a prank video?

But she only manages to voice:

"Hm wh- what did you say?"

"You heard me," Clarke smiles playfully, but Lexa watches as anticipation and nervousness swim in blue eyes.

"I'm actually not sure I did," she murmurs, her tongue suddenly feeling heavy and her chuckle coming out as forced.

"I just can't wait any longer Lex," Clarke ignores her, taking a lock of Lexa's hair and fidgeting with it, her eyes focused on her fingers as she avoids meeting green ones. "It has been fun dancing around our feelings, never crossing the line and keeping things unsaid in our relationship. But I know, and you know, that this was never just a friendship," she states, gesturing between the two of them. "And I'm getting tired of dropping hints and wait for you to make the first move."

"Hints?" Lexa wonders, a smirk dancing on her lips. "I did not notice."

"You're a jerk," Clarke laughs, punching her shoulder playfully. "I saw you stare at my lips whenever I gave you an opening."

"Okay, maybe I did notice," Lexa admits, brushing her nose with Clarke's. "But maybe I wanted you to make the first move."

"Well... I did," Clarke shrugs, her rosy cheeks turning a shade redder.

"Actually, you voiced your desire for me to make the first move," Lexa points out, enjoying the sight of a fidgety and anxious Clarke.

"Can we just skip this and go to the most important part?" Clarke rolls her eyes, but the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips makes Lexa continue.

"Well, I think it is the important part. You said, and I quote, 'kiss me', which for me is an invitation to-"

"Shut up for Christ's sake."

And just like that Clarke's lips are on her own.

*

When they finally detach their lips Lexa takes a second before opening her eyes. When she does, Clarke's expression probably mirrors hers.

"Why didn't we do that sooner?"

****

Her heart is beating so fast it feels like it wants to jump out of her chest.

Every part of her body is hot. But not the uncomfortable kind of hot. The kind that makes her aware of every inch of skin and makes her feel every warm electric shiver running down her spine.

Her fingers are wrapped tightly around soft sheets, but she does not have the presence of mind to worry she might break a bone.

All she can feel, all she can hear, all she smell, all she can taste and all she can think of is Clarke.

"Look at me."

The voice is soft but commanding, just enough to break her out of her trance, but it takes her all of her strength to open up her eyes.

Between her legs, calm ocean blue eyes have turned into a dark storm of desire and the sight makes the air get caught in her throat.

And she falls.

****

It is funny, she thinks, that every favorite memory she has of Clarke have come through her eyes. She has treasured every waking moment with the woman. How the sun hits her lips, how the color of her hair changes depending of the weather, how her eyes can shift rapidly from an emotion to another, or how her body always seems to leave Lexa speechless. She has tried to burn every memory into her brain, everything she witnesses and lives with the other woman.

Yet, her favorite moment of them all, she does not see.

It is dark in her bedroom. Clarke's face is buried in her neck, the skin there still tingling from her goodnight kiss. Lexa does not think it is possible for them to be closer, or more intertwined.

Her fingers are lulling Clarke (and, if she is honest, herself)  to sleep, drawing soft patterns on her back.

They have stopped talking minutes ago, silently agreeing that it was time to let sleep engulf them.

But, just as Lexa feels herself drift off, the raspy voice she knows by heart breaks the silence with the three words Lexa has wanted her to say the most.

"I love you."

Clarke says it calmly. Without hesitation. Softly, but with the discreet determination in her tone that leaves no space for doubts.

Lexa does not see her. Does not see her expression, her shy smile or the honesty in her eyes. She does not see. But she does not have to.

"I love you too.

Clarke does not see her. But with a light kiss on her lips Clarke tells her that she does not have to either.

 

****

 

"Stop moving."

"I have to get ready for work, I'm already late."

Lexa ignores her and tightens her embrace, pressing her forehead between Clarke's shoulder blades.

"Babe, let me go."

"No."

"Lexa..." Clarke warns, turning around and resting her forehead against Lexa's. "Look at me."

"No, we're going back to sleep."

"Baby..."

"I'm not listening to you. This is our first morning in _our_ bed, we are doing it right: we don't get up."

"You know I can't do that," Clarke whispers, gently brushing her nose against Lexa's. "I wish I could, but I can't."

It takes a few seconds but after a moment Lexa loosens her embrace.

"I know..." she grumbles, shifting blindly until her face is buried in Clarke's neck.

"My boss is an asshole," Clarke chuckles, earning a smile from her girlfriend.

"You are your boss," Lexa points out, stretching the minutes as much as she can.

"I know, and that is why cannot miss today's meeting."

Lexa lets herself enjoy the light brush on her neck for a few seconds before pushing Clarke away, burying her face in her pillow.

"Go. I'm pretending to be mad at you for letting me unpack alone," she says in the fabric.

A kiss is dropped on the back of her neck and a raspy voice tickles her ear.

"I'll make it up to you later roommate."

Lexa cracks one eye open just in time to catch Clarke's naked butt disappearing in their bathroom.

The things that woman does to her poor heart.

****

"Happy birthday to youuuu, happy birthday to youuuuu"

She has just fallen asleep. She is sure of that. There is no way it is the morning yet.

"Happy birthday dear Lexa, happy birthday to you."

"It's too early Clarke," she grumbles, patting the bed next to her, searching for the warm body that is usually there.

"Well, if you had opened up your eyes before, you could have got your present just at midnight, but you're one minute late now."

Lexa reluctantly opens up one eye, but the second follows quickly when all she sees is one big bow and lots of skin.

****

"Wake up love."

"Lexa, I heard you the first three times. If I didn't answer it's because I don't want to wake up."

Lexa lets out a small laugh, loving how grumpy Clarke can be in the morning. She leans forward to drop kisses along Clarke's spine hoping to change her mood.

"But I have a surprise for you."

That is all it takes.

Clarke rolls over and sits up.

"Oh I love surprises!"

She squeals (yes, squeals) at the sight of Lexa holding her favorite cupcake with a small candle.

"Happy second anniversary Clarke."

"Happy anniversary baby," the blonde murmurs, leaning in for a soft small kiss. "Do you want to make a wish with me?" she asks excitedly.

"Of course."

They close their eyes and blow the candle at the same time after Clarke counted to three.

When Lexa opens her eyes to meet Clarke's blue ones, she does not have to ask to know that they wished for the same thing.

"I know I ask for a puppy all the time, but that is not what I wish for the most, you know that right?" Clarke whispers, eyes never leaving Lexa's.

"I know."

And she does. She knows that Clarke wishes for something on her finger. Something that will make their relationship evolve and take them to the next chapter of their life.

"I want the same thing Clarke. I do. But can you be patient with me? Just a little bit longer please? "

Lexa wants this more than anything she has ever wanted. But she worries. Her parents, her past relationship, they still restrain her. And she wants to be completely free of them when they take the next step.

"Of course baby. Always."

*

"You might want to check the living room for the real surprise though."

Clarke is up faster than she has ever been.

"Oh my God he is so cuuuuuuuute!"

"He's a she," Lexa chuckles, already wondering why she has brought this on herself.

****

Her eyes are closed when she finally asks the question.

It is not because she is scared or nervous. It is because she is remembering the first time they voiced their love.

And when she eventually hears the whispered

"Yes."

She has the same feeling all over.

But this time she opens up her eyes to see her. Not because she doubts it and needs a visual confirmation. But because she wants to always remember the teary blue eyes, the happiest grin, and the warm soft hand that pulls her up to kiss her before she can slip the ring on Clarke's finger.

****

"She's hot. Like I don't know if you'll remember your name when you see her."

"You are not helping Raven," Lexa huffs, fidgeting with her bouquet.

"Come on, don't tell me the commander is getting nervous," the brunette chuckles as she checks herself in the mirror.

"Of course I'm nervous," Lexa murmurs, pacing from wall to wall.

"Alexandria come here," Raven orders after letting out a sigh. When Lexa faces her she does not waste any time and grabs her face, forcing the nervous woman to look at her in the eyes. "Even though I don't exactly know why, Clarke has chosen you. From the moment you two met she has had this love sick puppy thing going on, and as much as it is annoying me I have to say it is pretty endearing. She has loved you from the very first moment, and I know you have too. So I don't know why you're stressing out. This woman is head over heels in love with you, and she would have married you in the first minute if you'd asked. So get your shit together my friend, and go marry this hot blond chick with amazing boobs."

Lexa cannot help but let a teary laugh out.

"Oh no, don't you dare ruin your make up," Raven warns, her tone teasing but her eyes betraying her real thoughts.

"I won't," Lexa assures. "Thank you Raven."

They share a long hug, and when they let go Lexa catches her friend wiping a lonely tear.

"If you tell Clarke I swear-"

"It will be our secret," Lexa chuckles.

A small knock breaks their moment and Lincoln pokes his head in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time."

"Oh shit, I better go with Clarke. See you in a bit hot stuff," she slaps Lexa's butt as she walks to the door. "I'll be the one behind that hot soon-to-be wife of yours."

Lincoln laughs at the petite brunette's antics before offering his arm to Lexa.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushes, taking his arm. "And thank you for walking me down there, it means a lot to me."

"Of course, you know you are a sister to me," he says with his soothing low voice, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Ready?"

"Let's do this."

*

When the music starts again and everybody raises, Lexa closes her eyes.

She takes a deep breath in, trying to remember every moment that has led to this special one.

When she opens her eyes Clarke is already looking at her.

Everything around them fades and it seems like an eternity before Clarke's hand is placed in hers, but when it does everything finally snaps into place.

They do not murmur a 'you're beautiful', or an 'I love you'. They just stare at each other as everybody sits down again, and what their eyes say mean more than words.

****

The sun wakes her up, and for a second she curses herself for not closing the curtains the night before and for choosing a sunny country for their honey moon.

However, as she cracks one eye open to see if she can escape the sun somehow, the first thing she sees is her wife drooling on her pillow and it is all it takes for her mood to lighten.

Lexa contently closes her eyes again with a chuckle, the sun no longer keeping her for drifting into a peaceful sleep.

****

"I want a baby."

The raspy voice echoes in their living room on a Sunday afternoon as they take a nap, intertwined on their couch.

Lexa opens her eyes slightly to see her wife lying on her, arms on Lexa's chest with her head resting on her hands over the brunette's heart, eyes studying Lexa's face closely.

Her heart does not skip a beat, does not beat faster either. She just sighs contently, wrapping her arms around her wife and hugs her closer until she feels small kisses along her neck.

"Okay."

****

Clarke is scratching their chocolate Labrador behind the ears distractedly, eyes fixed on a small stick lying on the bathroom sink.

"Stop tapping your foot, you're making me nervous," she whispers, her voice cracking at the end.

"I'm sorry," Lexa stops immediately, staying motionless as she sits on the bathtub.

The silence is thick and Lexa gets more anxious as the seconds go by. When she looks at her watch for the thousandth times she lets out an almost inaudible shaky breath.

"Clarke, we can look now."

"Do you want to look?" Clarke asks, hands leaving the oblivious dog to rest on her lap.

"I think I'm going to faint if I get up," Lexa admits, moving her hand to squeeze her wife's thigh encouragingly.

"Okay," Clarke inhales deeply before standing up.

Lexa screws her eyes shut. She has never been particularly religious but in this moment she prays to whoever is up there to let them have this moment. To let them have the life they desperately wish for. She is not sure she can manage to hear the sadness in Clarke's voice again, or to see her face falls as she looks at that devil stick that has haunted their days and nights for months. She prays. She prays . She prays.

"Lexa?"

She squeezes her eyes one last time, sending one last prayer, before opening her eyes to discover an expression on Clarke's face that she has never seen before.

Her eyes immediately start to fill with tears and she asks a silent question with a tilt of her head. With teary eyes and a watery smile, Clarke nods.

And just like that her whole world falls to let space to an entire new one.

****

When she wakes up and does not feel her wife pressed against her, she frowns.

Patting the bed softly, she eventually hits a shoulder and receives a tiny groan that makes her smile sleepily.

She shifts closer and closer, trying to have every inch of her skin against Clarke's.

However, something pokes her stomach and keeps her from pressing her chest to her wife's.

With one eye open, she looks down at the source of her struggle and chuckles at her sleepy daze.

"I don't know how I could forget you were there," she mumbles lowly, placing one hand on the round belly of her wife and receiving a small hit against her palm. "I know baby, I'm sorry. But please don't wake your mommy."

"Too late."

Lexa laughs at her wife's voice, raspy with sleep.

"I'm sorry love," she apologizes, kissing her shoulder.

"S'okay."

"Turn around so I can cuddle you."

With a low groan, Clarke rolls over, and Lexa does not wait any time before brushing her nose against her wife's soft neck and letting her fingers rest where she knows the baby likes to kick.

"Sweet dreams my loves."

****

"She is tiny."

"She is a few hours old Lexa."

"Yes... but her toes? Her fingers? Her ears?"

"She will grow."

"I don't want her to."

"Well, I don't think you can do anything about that."

"Clarke, she is not moving. Should I call a nurse?"

"Don't you dare. She just fell asleep. If you wake her up, I'll strangle you."

"She has your nose. Do you think she'll have your eyes?"

"I don't know baby. Can you come here please? She is not going to disappear."

"I don't want to risk it."

"Okay that's enough."

"What are you doing?" Lexa wonders, eyes finally leaving the sleeping baby to watch as her wife stands up. "You're not supposed to get up."

"I know, but I'm going to lose my mind if you keep just standing there motionless."

"I didn't want to startle her," Lexa grumbles. "What are you doing?" she panics in a whisper as her wife reaches for their daughter.

"I'm taking her in bed with me because it seems to be the only solution to get you to hop in too."

Lexa follows her wife wordlessly, watching her slip into bed with their sleeping daughter before eventually lying down too.

"Finally," Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Lexa ignores the comment.

"Of course."

Clarke seems to be a natural, but Lexa is clumsy.

"I'm afraid I'm going to drop her," she murmurs.

"Just..." Clarke chuckles, before moving Lexa's arms. "Like that."

They look down silently at the sleeping baby, taking in every little detail and listening to her soft breathing.

"She is so beautiful," Lexa whispers, looking at their daughter for a second longer before gently lying her between them on the bed.

"She is."

"You did so great Clarke. I'm so proud of you," Lexa says in a murmur, eyes watering as she looks at her wife like it is the first time. "I was so scared for you. But here you are, with the best thing you could ever give to me. You've made me a mother."

Clarke leans in over their sleeping daughter to drop a small kiss on trembling lips.

"I couldn't have done it without you there Lex.  And I'm a mother thanks to you too."

"Still, thank you. Thank you so much. You don't even know how much I love you," looking down she adds in a whisper. "The both of you."

Like she senses they are talking about her, their daughter stirs, and they both stop breathing.

Very slowly, her eyes flutter open.

Her mothers both gasp as they stare into perfect replica of Clarke's eyes.

They stay motionless as tiny pupils seem to try to focus on them, one after the other. For the first time, they meet their daughter's eyes.

And just like that, they fall.


End file.
